Two of Two part 4
by AEM2
Summary: Hmmmm..... took me long enough. R/R. An interesting meeting for Mewtwo.... (please read parts 1,2, and 3 before reading)


Two of Two   
Part 4  
  
  
I don't own Pokemon. Happy?? I wish I did, then I wouldn't have to put this crappy disclaimer up.  
  
  
Mewtwo groaned as he woke up. His first reaction was: That was one hell of a hangover. The second reaction  
was one of surprise. As he gazed at the scenery, Mewtwo realized he was in some sort of jungle. He clumsily stumbled  
up from his current position and started walking. As Mewtwo traveled, he noticed everything was different except the  
Pokemon. He had been in many jungles, almost all the ones on the planet in his escape from the Bounty Hunting trainers.   
Something was strange.   
  
A sudden noise startled Mewtwo into flying. He looked down to see a lone human female wandering through  
the forest. She was quite clearly lost. He was about to kill her, when he realized something. He did not want to   
sink to the level of the backstabbing humans. And perhaps she could even be useful in someway or another. He shook   
that last thought out of his head. Humans were worthless, they could not help him, why whould they? They hated him!  
At that, he resolved to talk to her, kill her, and find a way out of this godforsaken place. He landed, waiting for her  
to stumble his way.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Cygia was lost. Sure, like all other children she had heard the tales, but she had never really taken them   
for the truth. Besides, the Forest of the Fates had always been normal enough. But now she was lost, and the old tales   
of people never coming back to the village, drawn away to their death were resurfacing. She gulped. Other tales told of  
people returning as heroes from their meeting with Fate, winning against evil in this world and even others. She had  
come here hoping to be a hero, not a doomed one. Now it seemed inevitable that she would vanish, never to be heard from  
again. She tripped on a root and fell. The sense of her own hopelessness overwhelmed her, and she began to sob.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Mewtwo had just about decided to kill the girl and get it over with when the human fell. The small, teenage   
human began to cry, a thing that Mewtwo recognised as their way of expressing sadness. He was just about to spring   
when a feeling stirred in him that he had not felt before. Pity. This small being was convinced of her death, that   
he could tell, being a psychic. She was sad because she would not get to see her family and friends again. Mewtwo   
could identify with that pain. He had often longed for a family of his own, or at least a kind soul to befriend him.  
He relaxed. He could not kill the girl.  
  
A rustling sound on the other side of the human caught his attention. The girl also looked. The humans eyes   
widened in fear as a fully grown Pinsir emerged from the trees. It was angry, presumably because the human was on   
its territory. The bug Pokemon could easily crush the humans bones with a Vicegrip. Anger flared up in Mewtwo as the  
Pinsir charged.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Cygia was sure she was going to die. She closed her eyes in preparation. There was a crunching sound, but no  
pain came. When she heard the Pinsir's screams of pain, she opened her eyes.  
  
Standing near her was the Pinsir still, but the tough shell had been cracked, and there was another standing   
before her. It was not a Pinsir, nor any other Pokemon she had heard of. The thing stood a good six feet tall at the   
least, seven at best. It had a vauge catlike appearance, with some human and... something else. It was covered in light   
purple fur, dark on the tail. She gulped at the eerie blue glow in the Pokemon's eyes. It was a Psychic, and one of great  
power, that was clear enough. It stared at the Pinsir with no fear at all, despite the fact that Psychics were weak to   
Bug type Pokemon. The Pinsir gave one more shreak of pain before running off into the woods. The Pokemon turned the blue   
eyes on her, but the glow faded, and she found herself staring into intelligent purple ones. Then the impossible happened.  
  
~ Are you alright? ~  
  
Cygia passed out immediatly.  
  
  
(AN: longer than the other parts! This sucks,(all my fics do) but Reveiw please!!! Sorry it took so long to get   
this up. I couldn't decide what path to take. Plus, schoolwork... sigh. Anyway, This has been quite a while since my   
last fic, so again, sorry!! I am really busy right now!) 


End file.
